Wow! Snape Has a Daughter?
by XenaPotter
Summary: As the title says, Snape has a daughter, find out what her, and the Golden-Trio get's up to, time travling and everything enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dis: Anyone from TV or books don't belong to me sadly. How I wish they did.

Feedback:

Notes: This is a Harry Potter story. It's a what if story. Also some cross over is mention here. Also this is a story that has Snape having a kid enjoy.

Swearing: Yes there is swear words, so if you don't like it please don't read, if it's ok then go ahead onto the story!

Chapter One:

On September first Hogwarts first years started to arrive. Professor McGonagall was getting them ready to be sorted into their houses. She led them into the hall then spoke,

"When I call your name you will come sit down. I'll place the hat on your head to see which house you belong to"

She clears her throat and starts calling names out. A few went before she called:

Hermione Granger

Who ran up. After a few the hat yelled: GRYFFINDER everyone claps, next was Neville Longbottom who joined her at the Gryffindor table. The next name got a lot of whispering for she called _**Harry Potter **_the boy who lived. The hat took forever before yelling out Gryffindor. The next name got everyone talking even the teacher's for Professor McGonagall called out

"ARIZONA SNAPE"

all eyes turned to Professor Snape who looked as shock as everyone else. A girl who was tall for her age was walking up.

When she turned to sit you can see her face. She was tan with dark eyes with some light in them long black hair, so dark it looks like it has blue tint in it. The hat was put on and yells out "SLYTHERIN" next was Ron Weasley who went to Gryffindor.

Snape couldn't believe that was his daughter. Oh yes he knew he had a daughter. But when she was just a baby, him and some friends took her to the muggle part of the world where she was kid napped, they wasn't paying attention to the baby carrier when someone switched them without them knowing till it was too late, Only reason he could guess why they named her that is cause she had a bracelet magically on her with her name, and birthday they would had no choice but to name her that. If he knew what he did now he would of put a charmed on it where they couldn't take her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Five years later Arizona still hardly had any friends. Her eyes went from having light to them to having hardly any in them. Oh Harry and his friend talk to her only if they were by their self's. Her second year she had words with her father, she wanted to move in with him but he wouldn't let her. So she told him she couldn't stand him, so she refused to talk to him unless it was school related.

School was in for a month now. She found herself walking into the Great hall with Harry and his friends. Her mind was spinning, Harry caught her and told her she was beautiful too bad she was in Slytherin. They enter the great hall what a shock. Looked like a war took place. She started looking for her dad. She runs up to the headmaster

"Where's my dad"

the look in his eyes told her. She shook her head,,

"NO"

she looks around tears running down her face

" NO he's not"

the headmaster place his arm on her shoulder, she shrugs it off looks around at the face who were giving her sad looks. She yells

"HE'S NOT DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME, HE'S NOT DEAD"

spins around runs out of the great hall like Lord Voldemort himself was after her.

She ran all the way up to the Owlery where she found her owl Phoenix that Snape got her in her first year. The owl was a snowy white owl almost like Harry's. She patted her head while crying her eyes out,

"It's not fair Phoenix, I never met those words I spoke in my second year, now he may never know again. Wish there was a way to bring him back. I don't even know what happen, how chicken am I. I didn't even let the Headmaster tell me how my father died"

she let the owl go, bringing her knees up to her chest, putting her head down letting herself cry herself out.

A good while later she strengthens out, looking around her wiping the tears off her face. _**"Come on Arizona you're the strongest, proudest witch alive, you can do wand less magic, you can do spells in your sleep. Stop feeling sorry for yourself get up there find out what happen to him" **_she turns to do that when she saw someone standing there watching her, she pulls her wand out mutters "Lumos" to bring a narrow light beam to her wand so she can see who it was, she looks at the person,

"Harry"

there stood the boy who lived looking at her sheepishly,

"We got worried, so I got my dad's map out to find you"

She took him there looking at him,

"Why you care? I'm Slytherin remember"

pulling her robes out to make her point. Harry shakes his head,

"I don't care, never did. But our house hate each other"

Arizona nods her head,

"I understand, but it still hurts"

next thing Harry knew his arms was filled with a five foot eleven inches Slytherin girl crying,

"Harry, I told my dad that I hated him, I need to find out why and how he died"

Harry hugs her. When she was done crying, Harry lift her face to his leans down kissing her. At first Arizona was shock but started to return the kissing, when they parted they looked at each other smiling,

"Will you go with me to see the Headmaster"

Harry nods his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I do not own Harry and others, anyone else I do!

They made it to the Headmaster officer that was guarded by a large and ugly stone gargoyle, she looks at Harry,

"You know the password"

"No but knowing Dumbledore it's something to do with sweets"

so they started to name all kinds of wizards sweets, yet none of them worked. She hits the gargoyle that made her hand hurts, she holds it and mutters,

"Snickers that hurt"

to their surprise the gargoyle started to move. Harry looks at her,

"What is a snickers"

She laughs,

"That's my favorite candy bar in the muggle world"

they enter the office to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. He looks up at them and smiles

"Ahh yes Miss Snape and Mister Potter I was expecting you Miss Snape"

he points to the chairs

"Have a seat. Lemon drop"

They both said no thanks, then Arizona cleared her throat,

"I want no wait, I need to know how and why my father died"

Dumbledore nods his head,

"That's what I guess you wanted to know. Your father was a brave man, putting his life out there for the light and the order, somehow and we're not sure how, but Lord Voldemort found out he was playing both sides"

he looks them in the eyes,

"We didn't think he Lord Voldemort that is was brave enough to come into Hogwarts but he did. He just walked in, marched into the Great hall, he started to shoot spills off, he got lucky and hit everyone with the Stupefy spell. As we lay there he told us how he found out that Snape was a traitor and he must die, he pointed his wand at him and yelled AVADA KEDAVRA, and Snape was killed"

he looks at the young girl,

"I'm so sorry my dear, if there was a way to bring him back I would"

She started to cry into Harry again then stops, bringing herself up to her full height, shoulders held back, head up

"We shall have justice for my father, and I shall help"

she sneers just like her father,

"Lord Voldemort you just made your worst nightmare tonight"

she spins around blowing her robes out like her father used to do, Harry looks at the headmaster and smiles,

"She's more like him then she knows sir"

"That she is my boy, that she is"

The day of Severus Snape funeral was a bright and sunny day, the birds were singing everyone was seated. The Headmaster was speaking, as he was Arizona looks around, she knew half of them were there cause they had to be, but she knew Harry was there for her since he sat beside her, holding her hand. After the Headmaster was done and they were leaving did she put her head on Harry's shoulder. They made their way into the castle, she looks at Harry and his friends,

"I know you guy's didn't care for him but thanks for showing up"

Hermione smiles, and Ron nods,

"Hey if your Harry's friend, then your our friend"

Arizona smiles

"I hope I'm more then a friend to Harry"

Harry tightens his arm around her

"Don't worry you are"

He kisses her head and smiles down at them.

It's been about a month since her father's death, she was sitting at the Slytherin table when the mail arrived, Phoenix made her way to her dropping a big package then a small note in front of her. She pats the birds head letting her eat some of her cereal, before taking off. She reads the note from Harry smiling, she looks at him, he was looking at her smiling also. The next one was from her sister who mom adopted her before passing away, her sister wrote her a note, explaining about way she has this book, that her and her two sister's were retiring done being the Charmed ones and the Book of Shadows was hers. She rips open the books, opening the books she glances threw it then smiles, picking her stuff up and running out the door and with a big smile on her face, on that was a true smile since her father was killed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione was watching her, when she took off they looked at each other, They got up and ran after her, Harry yelled out

"Arizona wait"

she stops turns around runs back and kisses him on the lips, Harry returns it, after they parted they look at her,

"What's going on"

She held a book up, they just looked,

"it's a book from my adopted sister, it has spells in it, they were witches but claims they're going to retire, I want to look at it without others around"

Harry gave a small smile,

"Ok we understand, go look"

She shakes her head,

"No silly. You three come with me, I want to look at it with my friends, and boyfriend"

Harry shock face had her rethinking,

"Umm sorry Harry never mind"

she made to leave, but Harry hand on her shoulder made her stop

"No I was shock that you felt that way"

She turns around smiling Harry kisses her. She didn't even notice that Harry didn't even answer her question. Ron buts in

"Ok let's find the room of requirement then"

they made their way up. A few seconds later the room opens itself for them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

_Nope Harry isn't mine even thro I dream it was so, sadly it's not so!_

_They were in there for awhile, then Arizona let a yell out, _

"_LOOK GUYS" _

_she held the book up to a page that read a spell called to go back in Time, _

"_we can go back, and look there's one for us to come back"_

_she points to the one that read return back Home Spell. Harry looks at his girlfriend, _

"_Are you thinking of casting that spell" _

_she nods her head, _

"_Yeah I can save my dad this way" _

_she looks at them, _

"_You will come with me won't you" _

_the friends look at each other, then nods. _

"_Great" _

_she takes paper to write the return spell then made the book smaller so she could put the spell book into her robes then in a clear voice she spoke, "_

_**The Bond which was not to be doneGive us the power to see it undoneAnd turn back time to whence it was begun"**_

All four of them opens their eyes, they looked around. They were still in the Room of Requirement, Arizona the one that spoke their thoughts out loud,

"Damn it didn't work"

she slums down on the chair. Harry picks her up then sits down with her on his lap,

"Sorry"

she lays her head on his shoulder,

"That's ok, guess it wasn't met to be"

they all stood up made their way out of the room, they ran into a person, the person drops their books, as he bent over to get them he snarls out,

"watch where your going or else"

they watch the person walk down, Harry was pale as a ghost, Arizona puts her arm around him,

"What's wrong"

she notice the other two looked the same,

"It was just a rude kid"

Harry shake his head,

"No that was my Godfather who died in our third year"

they were walking when it hit her what Harry said, she grabs the first person she saw who just gave her a look pulled their arm out and went on their way.

"Ok that didn't work guess going have to bring my Snape side out huh"

they laugh, but felt sorry for the next person she got a hold of, a boy walks by she grabs his arm, her eyes black as a dark tunnels, lips snarl upwards and spoke low and scary,

"Tell me good man, what day and year is this"

the guy gulps in air thinking his nightmare just came alive and mumbles something, she shakes him a little

"Sorry little man didn't quit understand you, can you speak up so we can understand you"

He clears his throat and in a loud clear voice he could master spoke,

"It's September 2, 1977"

Arizona pushes him away

" Run"

he didn't need to be told twice, he was gone. She turns around to Harry and smiles,

"My dad's seventeen in this year"

Harry shakes his head

"You know you can be scary at times right"

She nods her head,

"Yeah that's me"

she looks at them,

"You know we need to find the Headmaster, and explain it to him"

she starts to walk away, then stops,

"I don't want to lie to my dad.."

she stops then her mouth falls open she looks at Harry,

"That means your mom and dad are alive also"

Harry stops goes pale,

"Yeah what are we going to do"

"I know I'm not going to lie but we need to see the headmaster and fast"

they started to walk faster up to the headmaster office, they tried every sweet they know then Arizona remember the snickers and started on the muggle sweets, when she said "Kit Kat" the gargoyle started to move, she looks at Ron and Harry who both shook their heads and mutter "Muggle candy" Arizona and Hermione both smile and nod.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok let's start off with I don't own anyone famous, than let's move onto saying "Sorry" sorry it took me forever to update this story, I had it finish on my other laptop but it crashed and I didn't have it back up :( So I'm going to try and play it by ear here. So I'm going to end it here because I hate it when authors' keep going on about things, so onto the story. Also some swear old ahead, you have been warned! **_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Arizona wasn't shock that the headmaster called them in before they could knock. They walked in, she smirk when his eyes widen when they landed on them. She knew she had her dad's looks, not his nose she was thankful for that. She knew Harry looked like his dad down to the T but his eyes, his eyes were his mom's. And Ron looked like any other Weasley with the blue eyes red hair. She knew he wouldn't know Hermione for she was a muggle born. She had to hand it to the headmaster he didn't react like a fool. He just sat there with a twinkle in his eyes, a grandfatherly smile on his face, he held up a bowl,

"Lemon drop?" they all shook their head 'no' he sat the bowl down and stood up. He points to Harry, "You look like Mr. Potter, and you" pointing to Ron, "Looks like a Weasley, and you" points to Arizona, "Look like you could be related to Mr. Snape,but you" points to Hermione, "look like no one" Hermione smiles,

"It's because I'm a muggle born sir" Dumbledore nods his head in understanding. Arizona smiles,

"And I am related to Mr. Snape, I'm his daughter" they all laughed at his reaction, he blinked real fast shakes his head and sat down,

"Excuse me my dear, but I think I'm getting old and misheard you, I thought you said you were Mr. Snape daughter" Arizona nods her head,

"That's right sir, we are from the future, you see it all started when I got my Hogwarts letter..." a few hours later after explaining everything to him, Dumbledore stood up,

"Ok I can't tell you what to do, but please be careful of who you tell and what you tell. Now we need to get your sorted" she let her friends go first, she wasn't sure if she wanted a different house or not, but just ended up being back into Slytherin so she could be closer to her dad. They were making their way out of the office to the Great hall when they came upon The Marauder's picking on Snape and a few of Snape's friends. She looked at Harry mouths 'sorry' and storms up to them,

"What is going on" The Marauder turned to see a tall girl with long black hair, black eyes storming up to them with her wand out, they all took a step back from the looks she was giving them, the notice the Slytherin patch on her robes, James shakes his head,

"Look another snake come to play" before they could do anything Arizona had them disarmed their wands in her hand,

"You should know better, you Mr. Potter being the head boy and all" James cocks his head,

"How do you know who I am girl?" Arizona shakes her head,

"If your trying to be scary try again. As for knowing you the headmaster said you look like my friend" she points back to Harry, James eyes follow and open wide when he notice the other three, he took notice that they were Gryffindor like him and his friends. He puts his hands up thinking he'll wait to see what the story is with these four,

"Can we have our wands so we can get something to eat" she handed them their wands but didn't lower hers til they were gone, a hard voice behind them had her spinning around,

"We don't need your help" she glares at the tall blonde hair boy who spoke, she knew it was Draco's dad, she snarls at him,

"And it wouldn't hurt to say thank-you asshole" she spins around making her way into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm going to leave it there, I felt bad I didn't update this since '11 I believe, hope everyone enjoyed it!<strong>_


End file.
